pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
Western Saharan Republic
The Western Saharan Republic or Western Sahara, officially the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, is the Western Sahara after repelling Morocco from its land, and its official independence. It is often called the Western Saharan Republic to distinguish the new version of the country from the previous disputed territory, Western Sahara. History The Western Sahara conflict reemerged in 2005 despite multiple peace initiatives through the 1990s and early 2000s; a series of disturbances, demonstrations and riots, which broke out in May 2005 in the Moroccan-held portions of Western Sahara, and lasted until November of that same year. In late 2010, the protests re-erupted in a refugee camp in Western Sahara. While the protests were initially peaceful, they were later marked by clashes between civilians and security forces, resulting in dozens of casualties on both sides. Another series of protests began on 26 February 2011. The Polisario Front wanted Morocco out of its former land more and more. They decided to contact Algeria and Mauritania about a plan to destroy the 2,700 km (1,700 mi) Moroccan Western Sahara Wall, and declare war on Morocco to take back the Sahrawi land. The Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, Mauritania, and Algeria held a meeting in Tifariti, the de facto capital of the Western Sahara since Morocco took over Laayoun. The two countries agreed to take back Western Sahara's land whenever the Western Sahara was ready for invasion. The Sahrawi military began training hard and recruiting new members. Meanwhile, the Western Sahara also contacted Spain about the plan. Even though Spain had owned Western Sahara formerly, they were still friends. Spain decided to join in the idea, and invade northern Morocco. Spain thought it would be nice to own access to the Mediterranean from both north and south. Spain meanwhile began training its military more too and started selling weapons to the Western Sahara and also Algeria and Mauritania. On June 13th, 2014, the Western Saharan military broke the Moroccan Western Sahara Wall and declared war on Morocco. Sahrawi forces moved into Moroccan held territory through the southern part of the Sahrawi Republic bordering Mauritania. Mauritanian troops moved into Guerguerat, the only coastline the Western Sahara had, and joined with Sahrawi forces. They invaded the Moroccans and pushed them back, reclaiming the former Sahrawi city of Bir Gandouz. Meanwhile, Algerian and Sahrawi troops were pushing back Morocco in the northeast by the Algerian border, and eventually retook Mahbas. At the same time, Spanish navy was heading down the Straight of Gibraltar to the autonomous Spanish cities of Ceuta and Melilla on the Moroccan Coast. When ships had reached the cities, they found out that Morocco had invaded the two Spanish cities and reclaimed them as part of Morocco. Spain then began sending more military to fight the Moroccans. Sahrawi and Mauritanian troops had taken back the cities of Techla and Awsard. The Western Sahara was getting more coastline as they were pushing back Moroccan held territory inside the former Moroccan Wall of April 1987. Meanwhile, Moroccan troops had moved southwest from Boucraa and had separated Sahrawi forces into two by the Mauritanian national border. Mauritania then started invading Moroccan territory with its own military and got Guelta Zemmur. The elite Spanish navy had reached the former cities of Ceuta and Melilla and Spanish forces invaded the two Moroccan held cities. They recaptured the two easily, and then advanced further south, east, and west. Spanish bombing raids came over northern Moroccan cities often. The Moroccans could barely hold the Spanish back, but did hold a resistance, which made Algeria invade northeastern Morocco as well. The big Moroccan city of Tangier was invaded by Spanish forces and a lot of Moroccan military was captured or killed in the battle of Tangier. Algeria meanwhile took over the northwestern Moroccan cities of Oujda and Bou Arfa. The Western Sahara now had control of all of its former territory past the September 1985 wall, and had also taken back control of the city Dakhla, a big victory for the Sahrawi. Spanish military from Ceuta and Melilla had finally met each other and the two forces merged. Spain now controlled all of the Mediterranean coast of Morocco. Algeria had also been invading more of eastern Morocco. Morocco was being pushed from all sides and the only other direction was the Atlantic Ocean. Sahrawi forces had finally reached Boujdour and were advancing towards the former capital of the Western Sahara - Laayoune. Morocco put a giant resistance, but Mauritanian forces were helping the Sahrawi. Then Morocco realized that Spain was advancing to its own capital, Rabat. Morocco retreated from Laayoun and the Sahrawi gained control of the city. The Western Sahara had gained all of its former territory, and was now invading original Moroccan territory. Morocco thought it no longer had a chance and thought that the whole country would be invaded. Moroccans started fleeing to the Canary Islands next to the country without thinking, and they happened to be owned by Spain. Most of the Guelmim-Oued Noun region of Morocco was occupied by the Western Saharan military, and Algeria occupied much of east Morocco. The Moroccan government finally surrendered, and the Treaty of Rabat was signed. The Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic gained full independence, some of the southwestern Sahrawi occupied land was ceded to the Western Sahara, some Algerian occupied land was ceded to Algeria, and the Spanish occupied land of northern Morocco became part of Spain as a Spanish protectorate in Morocco. Since Mauritania did not have a border with Morocco and couldn't gain land, the Western Sahara and Spain gave them money. Spain later gave the Western Sahara control of the Canary Islands because it was close to them, and Spain trusted them. Spain still had access to the islands, though. The Western Sahara became known as the Western Saharan Republic, and became internationally recognized. It became a member of the UN in 2015. Relationships Friends * Spain - You helped me take back my land and are a good father! * Algeria and Mauritania - Fellow African countries that helped me against Morocco. Enemies * Morocco - All you wanted was my land, you greedy monster! Well I gained all of it back, and even got some of your land! Nice that Algeria and Spain got some of your land too, by the way. Flag The Western Saharan Republic's flag is the exact same of the one they had before. Category:Africa Category:Republic Category:RedLightningStrike